Sarai/Relationships
Relatives Harrow Sarai married into royalty through Harrow. She believed Harrow was strong and brave and loved him until her final days. However, she was not afraid of voicing her criticism of her husband‘s actions. To talk their fights out, they fought outside of the palace with their weapons. Despite disagreeing over killing an innocent Magma Titan to use its heart for dark magic, she still wished to protect Harrow on the mission to find the creature, however had to pay with her life for defending her allies during the trip.Book Two, Chapter 5:"Breaking the Seal" Harrow was devastated over her death and wished that he would have died in her place instead. To remember her legacy, he erupted a statue in her honor inside Katolis.Book Two, Chapter 6:"Heart of a Titan" After years had passed, he had managed to heal from his grief, however, when approached by Viren with a proposal for potential revenge, he struggled to keep the memories of his loss in the back of his head. Despite telling Viren off at first, his pain over losing the love of his life, as well as his children having to grow up without their mother, convinced him to allow Viren to use dark magic involving Sarai's dying breath, in order to enchant the spear of his late wife. He carried this spear to Xadia, where he pierced Avizandum's chest with the weapon.Book Three, Chapter 6:"Thunderfall" Callum Callum is Sarai's first-born son, having been born before marrying Harrow. She's the one that introduced him to his stepfather and helped him warm up to the new idea of being royalty. Sarai loved Callum dearly and would never stop doing so even in death, as she promised him when appearing to him inside a dream, where she guided him to keep his eyes on the future.Book Two, Chapter 9:"Breathe" Callum resents Avizandum for killing his mother, but wishes that both parties could have survived for the sake of their children. Ezran Ezran is Sarai's second-born son and the first and only child born between her and Harrow, making him the heir to the throne. From the very start, Ezran was deeply loved by his mother, but unfortunately did not get to spend much time with her, as she died when he was still a baby. Amaya Sarai and Amaya shared a close bond with each other, where Amaya considered her older sister her role model, all while never being looked down upon, but rather being considered to be a great strength to Sarai. They'd try to get Viren to lighten up when the two were still friends with him, taught Callum sign language together, and looked forward to teaching Ezran. They cooked, but weren't very good at it and one of their hobbies included sparring, as they were each other's best opponents, because Harrow could never keep up. The sisters loved to communicate in secret, signing messages to each other – especially dirty jokes. In their private time together, they'd go for long horseback rides outside the castle and into the forest together and share memories, sometimes about Callum’s real father, and they’d talk about what life was like before they became "royalty". To keep sane, the two made a promise to each other to knock the other upside the head if they ever lost the perspective of where they'd come from.TDP Official Tumblr - Amaya and Sarai With Sarai being her voice, Amaya had to get Gren to be her voice instead. Neutral Viren Viren used to be a good friend of Sarai, which was the reason she was willing to sacrifice her own life to save Viren's, knowing him to be the only one capable of ending the famine in Duren. When she died, Viren showed a certain degree of sadness as he caught her dying breath inside a jar, which he kept to himself for a long time. Years later, when Viren finally saw an opportunity to seek revenge for Avizandum's attack, he proposed to use her dying breath to enchant her spear via dark magic, but failed to convince Harrow to approve at first. By reminding his king of the painful feelings he had endured, as well of the fact that Callum and Ezran had to grow up without a mother, he eventually managed to get Harrow to agree to his plan. Once enchanted with the horn of a unicorn and Sarai's dying breath, Harrow carried Sarai's spear to the Storm Spire, where the two men used the weapon to petrify Avizandum. Avizandum Avizandum killed Sarai for trespassing on Xadian grounds along her husband's party, and out of revenge for assisting them in killing an innocent Magma Titan, which reluctantly allowed to save the human kingdoms in hope to never invade Xadia again. Despite him taking her life, she did not approve of killing him as revenge, knowing him to defend his home and family, which is expressed through a voice echoing from her dying breath, screaming "Nooo!" before her spear pierced the Dragon King's chest. References }} Navigation Category:Relationships